magnacraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Bat512
Bat512 joined Magnacraft in late 2012 when he, along with dvnzook and Desk24, were invited to the server by MikeNepo. First Magnacraft Server Upon arrival to Magnacraft, Bat512 was a force to be menaced with. Arguably the most skilled archer on the server, he made his mark in his initial battles with enemies of the Valford nation. Taking good use of Valford's skeleton spawner, Bat512 used his bow to fend off Sedode, who was harassing the town during its early stages of development. Tired of constantly shooting Sedode until the intruder ran away, he set a bounty on Sedode's head for $10,000. Whether Bat would have gone through with it is questionable, but it did successfully ward off Sedode from attacking the nation. After MikeNepo's banning, Bat spruced up the castle bases and tried to keep Valford together in its founder's absence. Unfortunately, when MikeNepo was allowed to return, it was on the condition Valford would be rolled back. Bat512 would not be seen on the server again until the establishment of the new Valford, where Bat lived in catacombs under the town well. There he, along with his fellow Valfordians, used teleports to kill unsuspecting "enemies". The justification of the killings is still questionable, but most of the tension was alleviated when MikeNepo returned the valuable items to their owners. Bat512, being a personal friend of MikeNepo, was given town officer status along with dvnzook. He was known to attack loiterers or enemy intruders. When the dvnzook fiasco ensued, Bat512 would aid MikeNepo in trying to bring a sense of order to the chaos that surrounded Valford. Once the situation was alleviated, Bat512 went back to his sentry-manner, protecting Valford from invaders. Once MikeNepo's conflict with mbkiller was encited, Bat512 would be among the Valfordians to attack mb whenever he entered the town. With Bat512's bow The Blood Dragon, it is arguable he inflicted the most damage to mb during the brawls, yet mb was never killed. Bat512, along with MikeNepo, dvnzook and Desk24, once attacked mb all at once, inflicting huge amounts of damage to the foe, yet mb managed to survive the long, drawn-out fight. The four cried foul-play, accusing the player of using armor above the Protection IV limit in Vanilla. No sufficient evidence was ever received however, as mb would never die to the Valfordians. Bat512 would help keep the town safe from invaders to his full ability until its decline. Once MikeNepo rekindled the town with his outpost, Bat512 would help expand the island to monumentous size and add several buildings. Once the moderators discovered the island, Bat would fend off invaders once again, but to no avail, as these enemies were ones that teleported to him. Bat would aid MikeNepo in keeping the outpost alive until the server reset for 1.6. Second Magnacraft Server Bat512 would rejoin Magnacraft after MikeNepo established the forest site of Clayville, the planned suburbia commissioned by Quite. There he helped establish a new skeleton grinder, mainly to supply himself with arrows and obtain better bows. When Communitychest began "loitering", Bat began to shoot the intruder until he'd back off. Bat currently gets on from time to time to check on Clayville. Personality and Traits Bat512 is easily distinguishable from the rest of the Valfordians. He is often marked as an aggressor, yet claims to only attack players when threatened. His somewhat seclusive and mysterious aura contrasts with MikeNepo, despite the two being a long-lasting duo on the server. Through thick and thin, Bat512 has always been there to aid his town's founder when he can't defend himself or his town sufficiently. Bat512 is mostly known for his archery and brawls with other players, but also is an excellent builder. He prefers to build vast underground bases implementing grinders, villager trades and fortification. Bat512 is currently the main officer of Clayville.